


Greece is Always a Good Idea

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Case Fic, Case abroad, Cormoran is all heart eyes, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Greece fantasy to Greece reality, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Case Fic, Mutual Pining, Robin in a bikini, thirsty!Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: Robin and Cormoran take on a case in Santorini, Greece, which may turn out to be more than either of them bargained for. A missing woman, alluring locals, subtle tension, and a troublesome family member bring the partners closer than they've ever been before. Will they take their relationship to the next level?For @GTRWTW for the Denmark Street Discord Sekrit Santa Fic Exchange 2020!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Denmark Street Discord Sekrit Santa 2020





	1. On the Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GTRWTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTRWTW/gifts).



> To my Sekrit Santa partner @GTRWTW! Merry Christmas to you, and enjoy!

Robin’s eyes lazily fluttered open and she slowly took in the senses around her as she awoke. The warmth of the Mediterranean sun had soaked into her skin and covered her arms, abdomen, and legs in a glistening sheen of sweat. She felt the air pierce her sweat-soaked skin and bring a comforting coolness to her entire body. The tang of the salty sea air filled her nostrils, along with the scent of something vaguely piney and floral. Suddenly, she could _feel_ his presence above her. There was a distinct shadow caused by his masculine build as he towered over her, the sound of grunting as he settled onto the oversized lounger beside her, and an unexpected comfort as he tucked himself into her body, pressed against her, and invaded all her senses.

Her hands involuntarily ran over his form, feeling every last gritty grain of sand against his skin, every strand of thick hair that covered his pecs, and every well-toned muscle of his upper arms. When her eyes were finally in focus, she found him looking down at her. His eyes were dark, molten pools that she never wanted to look away from. The sound of the waves hitting the shore and the sea birds overhead faded into the background as their eyes met. His immediately flickered with a _want_ that Robin had never seen in him before. He pressed a rough-hewn palm against her soft belly and brought his lips to the base of her neck, causing her to tremble beneath the feel of his stubble against her sensitive skin. She released a heavy sigh as he nuzzled against her, murmuring her name. _Ellacott...Ellacott...Ellacott…_

“ELLACOTT,” Cormoran Strike repeated firmly at his partner, willing her to wake from the deep sleep she found herself in on her side of the partner’s desk. Robin awoke with a start. She was leaned back in her rolling chair, but slowly moved forward as her body awoke and gravity took over. She blinked her eyes sleepily, looking up toward the hulking mass of her partner as his shadow cast darkness over her form. “Corm’rn?” she asked stupidly, looking at him through hooded eyes. Robin scoffed at herself as her forehead fell into her hands. She’d had _the dream_ again. The one where she and Strike were on a secluded beach...the one where they...thankfully she hadn’t gotten to _that_ part of the dream yet. 

Robin rubbed her eyes and sighed, looking up at her partner. “Sorry, Cormoran. Late night, I guess.”

“Do you need to go home and sleep?” he asked, eyeing her concernedly. 

“No, I’ll be fine. Just need some coffee. What’s going on?”

“We’ve got a conference call in thirty. Some bloke from down south wants to consult about a case.”

“Down south?” Robin asked, blushing slightly at the turn of phrase. 

Strike nodded and popped a biscuit into his mouth as he collapsed into his chair. “Wouldn’t say where from, just asked if the day and time worked in an email. Said he’d be in touch.”

“That seems odd, no?” Robin asked, perking up a bit at the thought of an anonymous mystery coming their way. 

Strike shrugged, chomping away at his remaining biscuit and Robin felt a shiver work its way down her spine. Before Strike, she’d never found it arousing to watch another person eat. Now, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him as his uneven lip closed around the remaining piece of the biscuit and the biscuit disappeared with a flick of his tongue. For a brief moment, she wished could taste it...taste him...

Robin was pulled from her wayward thoughts by Pat, who knocked on the office door and popped her head in. “Phone call on line two, Strike.” He nodded as she closed the door behind her. “Looks like our guy is early, you ready to take the call?”

She groaned in protest, but leaned forward in her chair anyway. “Go on, then.” 

With that, Strike pressed the speakerphone button, and a faint crackling sound filled the office. “Hello, this is Cormoran Strike and Robin Ellacott…” Strike introduced, trailing off into silence to allow whoever was on the other end of the line to respond.

“Hello,” a deep, baritone voice rasped. “Mr. Strike?”

“Yes? Who is this?” Strike asked.

The man on the other end of the line cleared his throat. “My name is Stavros.”

Robin’s eyebrows jumped to her hairline as she met Strike’s eyes. 

“What can we do for you, Mr. Stavros?” Strike asked, wishing to urge the conversation along. 

“Please, just Stavros,” the thickly-accented man pleaded 

“Alright,” Strike agreed. 

“Mr. Strike, I’ve heard many good things about your skills, and I’m coming to you for help. A young employee has gone missing from my hotel, and my name and my business are being tarnished. I wonder if you can help to find the woman and clear my name.”

Strike met Robin’s eyes once more before responding. “I’m afraid I’m going to need a little more information. Could you start at the beginning?” 

“Of course. A few weeks ago, a young woman named Alexandra arrived for her late shift. Later in the night, she left for a smoke break and has not been seen since. The news media quickly heard the story and now my hotel is no longer receiving the business it was. My employees are scared and threatening to quit. This hotel has been in my family for hundreds of years and now it is on the brink of closure. I’m afraid you are my last hope, Mr. Strike. The local police have been antagonistic to both me and my family. Perhaps you have heard of this case in the news?’

Robin nodded enthusiastically and began searching her desk for yesterday’s newspaper. Her jaw dropped open as she skimmed the article. Leaning forward, she directed her voice toward Strike’s phone. “Stavros, Robin Ellacott here. I’m Mr. Strike’s partner. Are you located in Santorini?” 

“Yes, yes I am.”

It was Strike’s turn to be surprised as he pored over the article Robin had handed to him. 

“You do realize we’re located in London, right Stavros?”

“Of course. I am prepared to bring you all here and take care of all of your expenses. I just want this nightmare to end, and I think you are just the team to do it.”

“I’m not sure…”

“ _Please,_ Mr. Strike, Miss Ellacott. I beg of you. It’s not only for me, but it’s also for this girl, Alexandra, that has gone missing. Her family is worried sick.”

“I’m going to have to consult with my partner and get back in touch with you, if that’s alright.”

“Yes, yes, whatever it takes. Please reach me by email with your decision. I am prepared to wire you money for your initial fees and travel expenses as soon as possible.”

“We’ll be in touch, thanks for calling.”

Strike turned off the phone and leaned back in his seat, looking at Robin. “What do you make of that?” He asked her, genuinely wanting her opinion. 

She bit her lip in thought, carefully considering her answer. “He seems genuine enough, and his story lines up with the papers. He was rather secretive about it though, wasn't he?”

“Yes, but that's not the part that has me worried.” 

“Oh?” she asked, cocking her head slightly to one side. 

“It's the location. We're meant to go all the way to Greece in the dead of summer?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing, Strike!” Robin practically snorted at him. 

“Not a bad thing, I just don't think we know what we'd be getting into is all.”

“I don't think we _will_ know until we get there. Look at it this way, it's either a case we go and solve, or we don't solve and at the very least, get a nice vacation out of it. When was the last time you had a vacation outside of this country?”

Strike of course couldn't remember, thus further proving Robin's point. “You're serious about this?” He asked incredulously. 

“Of course! Sam and Andy are more than capable of running the agency until we return. This could be a real adventure, you know!” she informed him, practically beaming. She didn't feel the need to disclose the particular dream she'd been having over the past few months, nor the hope she had that maybe, just maybe, it could become a reality. She blushed at the thought.

“So I guess this means we're taking the case. We're really doing this, we're going to Greece?” 

“We're going to Greece!” Robin echoed, a little more enthusiastically than she'd intended. She winced a little, but Strike didn't even seem to notice. He simply gave her one of his signature half-smiles and drew his attention to his computer to contact Stavros and make the arrangements. 

This might prove to be their most interesting case to date...


	2. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin make their way to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thirsty!Robin ahead!
> 
> Thanks @SeeBeeStrellacott for beta-ing!

The morning of their departure dawned warm and humid, and Robin awoke with a start at 5:30 am. She checked her phone to confirm that their flights were still in order and forced herself to roll out of bed and stumble into the shower. Wanting to be comfortable during their flight, she donned her favorite pair of leggings and t-shirt, along with comfortable trainers and a cardigan in case the plane was cold. Without any coffee or breakfast, Robin was going to be a bear until they were checked in, but Strike was due to arrive at any moment. He’d already sent her a text that he was on the way. 

After giving Wolfgang a scratch behind the ear and locking the door behind her, Robin wheeled the small suitcase she’d packed the night before and toted it out to the front steps to wait. She took in a breath and heard the crunching of asphalt ahead of her as Strike’s cab pulled up. In an attempt not to appear too eager to see her partner, she slowly stood and wheeled her suitcase to the back of the cab. 

Robin saw the door open and Strike step out, looking as big and bear-like as ever, and she felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled down at her. “Mornin’,” he called. “Grab that for you?” he asked, gesturing to her bag.

“Yeah, sure,” she replied, offering him a smile back. Had Matthew offered to help her with her bag, she probably would have resisted and done it herself, but with Strike, it felt different. She appreciated the purposeful, yet gentlemanly way with which he treated her, most likely without even realizing it. Robin quietly admired Strike in a fitted short-sleeve, button-down shirt that accentuated the bulk of his arms as he easily grabbed her bag and placed it in the trunk of the cab. It was all she could do to drag her eyes away from his hairy, yet toned forearms. “Thanks.” 

He simply nodded and closed the lid and she couldn’t help but notice the way his muscles flexed beneath his shirt when he did so. Robin felt a pleasant tingling sensation skitter across her skin, leaving gooseflesh everywhere. Robin wondered if his preferred side of the car was also his preferred side of the bed...the thought left as quickly as it came, but not without a quiet snort to herself at the utter ridiculousness of it. 

She slid into the backseat with him, amazed by just how much room he took up in the small car. He was barely an arm’s length away from her and yet, she swore she could feel the brush of his arm against her. 

“Sleep alright?” he asked, his voice still slightly husky.

“I was a little restless. I’m always like that the night before a trip. The last time I flew was...well…” she trailed off, turning to look at Cormoran. She could see in his eyes that he understood.

“Ah. Well, happier times ahead, I hope.” 

“Better company this time around, no question,” she replied, beaming up at him. 

Strike then looked ahead at the cab driver’s SatNav and saw that they’d be arriving at the airport in ten minutes. Robin pulled up the flight on her phone, which indicated that their departure was still set for its original time. “Says we’re scheduled to leave on time, so far,” she informed him. “When was the last time you flew?” she asked, curious. She couldn’t recall him flying during the time that they’d known each other.

“Ah...I think when I came back here after...my leg…”

“God, I’m sorry, Cormoran. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“S’okay. I asked you. Fair’s fair.”

She nodded silently as the taxi continued on toward the airport. When they arrived, Strike retrieved their bags from the trunk and paid for the cab. They headed toward the check-in scanners, where Robin scanned her phone and their tickets were printed immediately. She handed Strike his and he immediately put it in his pocket. “How much time do we have?” he asked, hopeful that he’d have time for a quick fag before they departed. 

Robin smiled knowingly and offered to take his bag for him. “Go on then, make it quick.” He gave her a smile of appreciation as she took his holdall and slung it over her shoulder.

“Sorry to turn you into a pack mule,” he apologized. 

“Won’t be the first time, or the last,” she shrugged. 

With that, he turned and headed toward the direction they’d entered. Robin sat at a nearby bench and waited for Strike to return. After a few minutes on her phone, she was startled by a large shadow that loomed above her. It wasn’t that of her partner, but rather a tall man with sandy blond hair looking down at her. 

“Hello,” he said, reaching a hand out to her. 

“Hi…” she replied, ignoring the man’s hand and standing to meet him at eye level. She felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the easiest way to hide the feeling was to make herself seem taller and more confident.

“I’m sorry, I’d better be going. You’re welcome to the seat,” she gestured behind her toward the bench she’d just vacated. 

“No, sorry,” he interrupted, trying to stop her from leaving. “I didn’t want the bench, I just wondered if you needed help with your bags?” 

“Erm...no, thanks. My partner is just outside,” Robin gestured, eager to get away from this man and whatever he truly wanted from her. 

“So where are you headed today, love?” he asked, moving closer and placing a hand lightly on her arm. Robin froze. Panic began to sink in and her vision went blurry. Sometimes all it took was one touch before she went into fight or flight mode. Her words caught in her throat and she looked around in search of anything to ground herself. She tried to hear, smell, see anything, but it was as if all of her senses had been shut off and she stumbled slightly backward. The man placed a hand on her back and she wrenched away from him in fear. Nearly leaving the bags behind, she whirled around and ran straight into the familiar form of Strike. 

“Oof, Ellacott! What’s happened?” He could see her shaking, but Robin didn’t respond. Only when he looked and saw the man looking at them with a puzzled look on his face did he put the pieces together. He slid one arm under her and around her waist, and the other arm firmly grasped her. She practically collapsed against his solid form, but he held her up and pulled her close, supporting her.

“Can I help ya, mate?” Strike asked, looking at the other man, his eyes were fiery and his voice low, yet firm. 

The man shook his head and walked off, completely unaware of what he’d just inflicted upon Robin.

“Thanks…” Robin gasped, still holding firmly onto Strike. 

“What happened? Did he say something to you?” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. He was just a little too friendly. He touched me and it sent me into orbit.”

Neither spoke a word, and yet, the tension between them was palpable. Strike looked down at Robin’s hand, white-knuckled around his forearm. The irony was not lost on him, that he was now touching her, and she was perfectly calm. Perfectly herself. Their eyes met and Robin’s cheeks flushed deeply before she pulled away and swiped a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

“Anyway, thanks. Guess you came back just in time,” she told him, giving him a bright smile. Her smile brought butterflies to his stomach, but at the same time, he realized that it was simply a mask that she wore, to hide her discomfort. “Shall we get a move-on, then?” 

He simply nodded and reached for his bag, following behind her as they made their way to the security checkpoint. After getting in line, Robin began to remove her shoes when a thought suddenly hit her. Looking down toward Strike’s leg, she started, “Do you err...have to remove your leg?”

He followed her gaze downward, emitting a small “Huh.” Strike shrugged, “Don’t really know. I guess they’ll tell me what to do.”

Though they both thought it, neither one of them dared say it. They should have checked ahead of time. 

Fortunately, airport security was kind and understanding and allowed Strike to enter through a separate scanner. After they’d collected their belongings and Robin had redressed in her shoes and cardi, they made their way to the gate. 

“So how’s this work? Do we have assigned seats, or do we sit where we want?” he asked, as Robin handed him his ticket. 

“Assigned by the looks of it. They’ll call us in separate groups. Think they call for children traveling alone and those needing extra assistance first.”

“I _don’t_ need extra assistance…” he grumbled under his breath. 

“Never said you did,” Robin said kindly. “Just making you aware. You asked how this works.”

“You hungry?” he asked her as he stood up to stretch. As he did, the hem of his button-down shirt rode up, revealing a small, yet hairy expanse of his stomach, which was not muscular, but certainly not flabby. Robin was, in fact, _very_ hungry, but not necessarily for food. She gazed a little longer than necessary at the trail of hair that led into his trousers, and imagined what he might do with the belt around his waist. She chided herself for the accompanying shiver and warm flush that ran across her skin. 

Looking up at him, all she could do was nod. He smiled, though he surely didn’t have a clue about her senseless gawking. “Alright, I’ll bring us something,” he responded. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, her voice dry and rough. 

He nodded and set off in search of a coffee stand somewhere on the concourse. He returned a few moments later carrying a small Styrofoam cup of tea in each hand and two brown paper bags in his mouth. 

She smiled at the sight of him and reached her hand out to take the cups of tea. After plopping down beside her with a loud grunt, he removed the bags from his mouth and handed one to her. “Best I could find,” he told her, as she opened her bag, causing it to rattle loudly. 

She tucked into the warm egg sandwich and thanked him for breakfast. “Better than nothing,” she told him between bites, savoring the taste.

Strike nodded and the pair sat in silence for a while as they devoured their breakfast and sipped at their tea. When they finished, Robin collected their trash and carried it over to a nearby bin. At that moment, a nearby agent called for boarding for their flight through the loud intercom and Robin took a deep breath. “That was good timing. Ready?” she asked, “Looks like we’re in the third group.” 

The pair stood and headed to their section of the line, patiently waiting to board the plane. After handing over their tickets, they followed the travelers ahead of them down a tunneled ramp and onto the plane. Robin took a deep breath as she looked ahead of her at the narrowing aisle, with seats on either side. She moved forward and made her way to the last two-thirds of the plane, just a few rows behind the emergency exit, while Strike followed close behind her. She turned to the right side, which had only two seats, and indicated with a nod of her head. “This is us. Do you have a preference for the window seat or the aisle?” 

He shook his head. “My leg’s probably going to play up no matter where I sit,” he told her, grimacing at the lack of legroom at their seats. 

“Alright, I’ll take the window, then,” she told him. Strike opened the overhead storage and Robin lifted her bag up, placing it in. It slipped slightly, with Strike grabbing hold just in time before it came back down. She looked up and murmured “Thanks,” as she took in his proximity and his size. He was solid and strong, leaning close to her as he held her bag in place, before pushing it back into the storage compartment. She was close enough to smell his aftershave, her nostrils filled with the smell of lavender and a vague hint of smoke. She gave him a warm smile before collapsing into her window seat. 

Strike smiled at her and continued with putting his bag in the storage compartment before he took his own seat. After a few moments, the plane was fully boarded and the captain’s voice came over the intercom, informing them of their flight information and that they would be taxiing down the runway shortly.

Robin occupied herself by catching up on a last-minute agency email, while Strike texted Stavros to let him know their flight information and their expected arrival time. The time came for them to shut off their phones and the pair settled back in their seats as the plane began to pull away from the gate. 

“You okay?” Strike asked her, as she stared straight ahead. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she responded, though Strike couldn’t ignore the shade of grey that took over her face. 

“Robin,” he replied sternly, calling her out on her lie. 

“I get nervous during take-off and landing,” she replied, as the plane began to creep slowly down the runway, gradually gaining speed.

Strike hesitated only for a moment, before reaching out for her hand, which gripped the arm of her seat tightly. “Squeeze my hand,” he murmured. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

She nodded, smiling, and closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth of Strike’s strong hand around hers, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

It was only a moment before she felt a familiar drop in her stomach as the plane flew free.


End file.
